ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battlefield Guide
Category:Guides Overview There are several different types of battles which occur in "battlefield" zones, small zones which consist of the equivalent of a lobby with a circle, door, or wall which has an item traded to it to gain access to an isolated battlefield for a battle that has defined limits for the number of players entering, a level cap possibly, as well as a set time limit. The easiest way to tell if this battle is occurring in a battlefield is if the Battlefield Status icon appears on the top of the screen. Limbus (Temenos & Apollyon) are technically Battlefields since they have this same status icon, but it is basically a hybrid of Dynamis and a BC. Assault missions also have the same status icon, though are closer to Limbus in design than these Arena Battles. Different dialogue also occurs when entering an area for an Assault. Unlike most battlefieds, Assault areas also have maps (except for the The Ashu Talif, but that is a special Assault area), and, unlike other battlefield areas, the Assault missions are verified in and entered from other areas. With the exception of the Ashu Talif, Assault areas (unlike battlefields) do not contain the same music throughout the whole mission and usually have mixed monster families. Assault areas (except for the Ashu Talif) also do not have constant music like a normal battlefield, and instead have special engaging music. However, both Limbus and Assault give their "main" rewards via armoury crates, much like a normal battlefield. There are a few exceptions to these general rules, specifically the Special BCNMs (explained below). *Generally only members from one monster family are fought in any given battlefield. There is 1 exception though. Wings of Fury features monsters from the Bat and Bat Trios families (although SE seems to consider them as subfamilies in a single family). Divine Punishers, Amphibian Assault, Jungle Boogymen, and Kindred Spirits have beastmen enemies mixed with elementals/wyverns, however they are pets of their respective beastmen masters. Ouryu Cometh and The Wyrmking Descends also features mixed families (avatars/wyrms/worms/undead/elementals), although some are pets plus these battles are different from other battlefield challenges. BCNMs BCNMs (Burning Circle Notorious Monsters), officially called Orb Battles, are battles which take place in battlefield zones and which are accessed by trading an Orb, which is obtained by trading Seals to the NPC Shami (Port Jeuno, H-8), to a targettable object. There are two broad categories of BCNMs, the Standard BCNMs and the Special BCNMs (explained in the rules below). These battles are usually referred to as their level cap for Beastmen's Seals (e.g. BCNM20, BCNM30, BCNM40, BCNM50, BCNM60) or by how many Kindred's Seals were needed to gain the Orb (e.g. KSNM30, KSNM99) due to Kindred Seal battles being all uncapped The battles that are now designated KSNM30 were called BCNM70 when they were added and later called, along with the battles now called KSNM75, BCNM75 or BCNM99 before the terms KSNM30 & KSNM99 came into usage. They are also simply referred to by the name of their battle (e.g. Wings of Fury, Treasure and Tribulations, Contaminated Colosseum). Rules & Properties: * Accessed by trading an Orb to "cursed circles" and "strange doors" across Vana'diel. Only 1 player needs to have an Orb for the whole group to enter. * Orbs are obtained from the NPC Shami in Port Jeuno (H-8) by trading Beastmen's Seals (which drop from monsters designated Easy Prey or higher) or Kindred's Seals (which drop from monsters designated Easy Prey or higher and are level 50 or higher). * Each has a limit to the number of players that can enter (3, 6, or 18), a time limit (3, 15, or 30 minutes), and most have Level Caps (LV20, LV30, LV40, LV50, LV60). * If the entry limit is 3 players, then the time limit will be 15 minutes (one exception). If the entry limit is 6 players, then the time limit will be 30 minutes (one exception). All battles with an entry limit of 18 players have a time limit of 30 minutes (exception: Special BCNMs). * Each drops an Armoury Crate filled with several weapons, equipment, spells, items, etc (usually about 5-8 drops per battle). * If a player is killed during the battle, they will lose EXP. * If the NM(s) is/are defeated but the time limit runs out before the Armoury Crate can be opened, the party will not receive the contents of the crate. * The BCs utilized are located in zones present in the original Final Fantasy XI or in Rise of the Zilart (exception: Special BCNMs). * Monster families fought in these battles are limited to monster families first added to FFXI in the Original game or Zilart. Only a few monster families from Original & Zilart lack BCNMs (Goblins, Elementals, Simulacra, Detectors). Note that elementals do appear in a few battles as pets of beastmen summoners and that there is an ENM quest (Pulling the Strings) that features a Moblin and an ENM quest (Bionic Bug) that features a bugbear, close relatives of the Goblins. The battle "Ouryu Cometh" also features elementals. The following zones have BCNMs: *Ghelsba Outpost ("Hut Door") *Horlais Peak ("Burning Circle") *Waughroon Shrine ("Burning Circle") *Balga's Dais ("Burning Circle") *Qu'Bia Arena ("Burning Circle") *Chamber of Oracles ("Shimmering Circle") *Sacrificial Chamber ("Mahogany Door") *Throne Room ("Throne Room"?) ;Note: The Cloister of Tides had a BCNM (Amphibian Assault) held at it from October 21, 2003 to June 29, 2004. Its BCNM was relocated to the Sacrificial Chamber. ENMs ENMs (Empty Notorious Monsters) are battles which take place in battlefield zones and which are accessed by trading an item specific to each battlefield zone to a targettable object. They are very similar to BCNMs, but have a few different rules and properties. They are usually referred to by their level cap (e.g. ENM30, ENM40, ENM50, ENM60, ENM75) or by the name of their battle (e.g. Pulling the Strings, Sheep in Antlion's Clothing). Rules & Properties: * Accessed by examining the battlefield entrance with a certain key item in your inventory. Each player needs to have that item to enter. It will be the same item for all ENMs hosted out of the same location (exception: Mine Shaft #2716). * Items are obtained from certain NPCs: :*Censer of Antipathy (for Spire of Dem) from Venessa (in Ru'Lude Gardens) :*Censer of Animus (for Spire of Mea) from Venessa (in Ru'Lude Gardens) :*Censer of Abandonment (for Spire of Holla) from Venessa (in Ru'Lude Gardens) :*Censer of Acrimony (for Spire of Vahzl) from Venessa (in Ru'Lude Gardens) :*Astral Covenant (for The Shrouded Maw) from Ghebi Damomohe (in Lower Jeuno) :*Monarch Beard (for Monarch Linn) from Morangeart (in Tavnazian Safehold) :*Shaft Gate Operating Dial (for Mine Shaft #2716 ENM60s) from Twinkbrix (in Oldton Movalpolos) :*Shaft 2716 Operating Lever (for Mine Shaft #2716 ENM75) from Twinkbrix (in Oldton Movalpolos) :*Miasma Filter (for Boneyard Gully) from Jakaka (in Attohwa Chasm) :*Zephyr Fan (for Bearclaw Pinnacle) from Zebada (in Uleguerand Range) * Each has a recommended number of players that can enter (3, 6, 12, or 18 with one exception) and a maximum number of players that can enter (18 with one exception). Having more characters than the recommended number will result in less EXP being earned when the battle is won. * Each has a time limit (15 or 30 minutes) and all have Level Caps (LV30, LV40, LV50, LV60, LV75) Note: All ENMs have a Level Cap. The BCNMs called KSNM99s display the Battlefield status but not the Level Restriction status. The ENM75s display both a Battlefield status icon and a Level Restriction status icon. Therefore, the top BCNMs are uncapped while the top ENMs are capped at Level 75. * Each drops an Armoury Crate or Enigmatic Sphere (Promyvion equivalent of an Armoury Crate) filled with a few weapons, equipment, spells, items, etc (usually 1-2 drop per battle). * EXP (or Limit Points) is also rewarded to every participating player as a prize. * If the NM(s) is/are defeated but the time limit runs out before the Armoury Crate (or equivalent) can be opened, the party will not receive the contents of the crate. EXP is only rewarded when the crate is opened. * Access to each zone is limited to players having completed enough Chains of Promathia Missions to gain access to that zone. * An ENM at each battlefield zone can be attempted only once every 5 Earth days. This means, for example, if one ENM at Bearclaw Pinnacle is attempted, that same ENM as well as any other ENMs hosted out of Bearclaw cannot be attempted for the next 5 days. * If the recommended limit is 3 players, then the time limit will be 15 minutes. If the recommended limit is 6 players, then the time limit will be 30 minutes (two exceptions). If the recommended limit is 12 or 18 players, then the time limit will be 30 minutes. * The BCs utilized are located in zones present in Chains of Promathia. * Monster families fought in these battles are limited to monster families first added to FFXI in Promathia (one exception). Several monster families from Promathia lack ENMs (Aerns, Hpemdes, Phuabos, Xzomits, Yovras, Euvhis, Ghrahs, Zdeis, Fomors). Seethers, Wanderers, Weepers, and Moblins all appear in ENMs, but only appear as extras in some fights as opposed to being the showcased opponent in the fight. The following zones have ENMs: *Spire of Dem ("Web of Recollections") *Spire of Mea ("Web of Recollections") *Spire of Holla ("Web of Recollections") *Spire of Vahzl ("Web of Recollections") *The Shrouded Maw ("Memento Circle") *Monarch Linn ("Spatial Displacement") *Mine Shaft #2716 ("Shaft Entrance") *Boneyard Gully ("Dark Miasma") *Bearclaw Pinnacle ("Wind Pillar") ISNMs ISNMs (Imperial Standing Notorious Monsters) are battles which take place in battlefield zones and which are accessed by trading an Order, which is obtained by trading Imperial Standing (Sanction's version of Conquest Points) to the NPC Shajaf (Aht Urhgan Whitegate F-8 upstairs), to a targettable object. These battles are usually referred to as their level cap for (e.g. ISNM60, ISNM75) or by the name of their battle (e.g. Tough Nut to Crack, Shadows of the Mind). Rules & Properties: * Accessed by having one player with an Order examine the Brass Gate, Ebony Door, or Rock Slab. * Orders are obtained from the NPC Shajaf in Aht Urhgan Whitegate (F-8 upstairs) by trading Imperial Standing, which are earned by fighting monsters in Near East zones (designated Easy Prey or higher), through participation in Besieged, or some quests run out of the Near East. * Only players who have become mercenaries in Salaheem's Sentinels can participate in these battles (completion of President Salaheem mission required). * Each has a limit to the number of players that can enter, a time limit, and many have Level Caps. * Experience Points are lost when a player is K.O.'d. * If the NM(s) is/are defeated but the time limit runs out before the Armoury Crate can be opened, the party will not receive the contents of the crate. * The BCs utilized are located in zones present in Treasures of Aht Urhgan. * Monster families fought in these battles are limited to monster families first added to FFXI in ToAU. The following areas have ISNMs: *Jade Sepulcher ("Ebony Door") *Talacca Cove ("Rock Slab") *Navukgo Execution Chamber ("Brass Gate") Special Battlefields There are other battlefield types that do not follow the rules of the above mentioned battlefield types. Even amongst each other, they do not contain any static rules. They are usually classified under Orb Battles (BCNMs), however, some of them are also close to ENMs. Special Battlefields can be divided into "Hero Battles", "Rematches", "Wyrm Battles", and "Offensive Besieged". Hero Battles (Heroes Combat & Heroines Combat(?))are against protagonists from missions and quests. They require trading a Hero's Orb (Heroes Combat) or a Cordial Invite (Heroines Combat), obtained from Square-Enix events to the "Qe'lov Gate" in the Stellar Fulcrum to participate in. Rematches (Uninvited Guests & Requiem of Sin) appear in the quest log (and thus, are mainly a quest) are against enemies fought in Chains of Promathia Missions. Wyrm Battles (Ouryu Cometh & The Wyrmking Descends) give titles upon victory, occur in Cape Riverne, and are against the terrestrial avatar Bahamut and his "greater" wyrms. Ouryu Cometh requires trading a Cloud Evoker to a special Unstable Displacement in Riverne Site #A01 and The Wyrmking Descends requires trading a Monarch's Orb to a special Unstable Displacement in Riverne Site #B01. Offensive Besieged battles (Mamook Incursion, Halvung Invasion, & Lamia Reprisal) are a part of Besieged. They all occur in their respective beastmen stronghold when that beastmen force has the Astral Candescence. To enter, the party requires 2 key items (Mamook: Red Bell/Blue Bell, Halvung: Musical Score - 1st Page/Musical Score - 2nd Page, Arrapago Reef: Lamia Homunculus/Merrow Homunculus, each dropped from and correlating to 1 of the sub-types of the main beastmen race of that force. The following areas have Special Battlefields *Stellar Fulcrum ("Qe'lov Gate") *Monarch Linn ("Spatial Displacement") *Boneyard Gully ("Dark Miasma") *Riverne Site #A01 ("Unstable Displacement") *Riverne Site #B01 ("Unstable Displacement") *Mamook ("Mahogany Door"?) *Halvung ("Decorative Bronze Gate"?) *Arrapago Reef ("Tidal Gate") Other Battlefields The following is a list of battlefield areas that do not contain the above events or close relations to them (Assault areas are not included). They are generally used for missions and quests (particularly avatars quests). *Cloister of Flames ("Fire Protocrystal") *Cloister of Tremors ("Earth Protocrystal") *Cloister of Tides ("Water Protocrystal") *Cloister of Gales ("Wind Protocrystal") *Cloister of Frost ("Ice Protocrystal") *Cloister of Storms ("Lightning Protocrystal") *Full Moon Fountain ("Moon Spiral") *La'Loff Amphitheater ("Shimmering Circle") *Celestial Nexus ("Celestial Gate") *Sealion's Den ("Iron Door")*** *Empyreal Paradox ("Transcendental Radiance") *Hazhalm Testing Grounds ("Iron Gate"?)**** *The Hall of the Gods contains a shimmering circle, however, it is used to get closer to the floating region of Tu'Lia. **The Garden of Ru'Hmet has a "Particle Gate" "battlefield", however it is only used for When Angels Fall. ***This area has a map. ****This area currenty has no purpose and has been shown to be a large area. Also, unlike any non-Limbus battlefield (Assault areas included), you can search this area upon entering it. Note: All 3 types of avatar quests (Trials, Trial Size Trials, and Waking the Beast) are similar to Rematch Special Battlefields in that they are repeatable. Waking the Beast battles in particular because the rewards (from the actual battles) are put in the Treasury. However, the drops are unique since they are not dropped from either the avatars or an Armoury Crate. Simply, five seconds after the message " defeats Prime." you see "You obtain a(n) ." (but the drops are put in the Treasury) with a two second delay between any drops. The intervals go for both the items appearing in the Treasury and for the messages appearing. Original Guide by User:Zoogelio-forgot-his-password